Dip Me
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: A little reunion within a little dance inside of a little ballroom. Short and sweet.


"Well, look at this delightful creature," a dark and romantic voice calls out from behind. She turns to only see a glimpse; a frightening glimpse from her unforgotten past. She only blinks in realization, only falling in a dangerous silence beneath him. "More silent than ever. Cat got your tongue, love?" he smiles only stepping closer to her unfathomable demeanor. He sighs remembering a certain circumstance. "Just as always, I presume." he holds out a black gloved hand. "May I have this dance, or are you still a child that is going to run?" he bows with an evil yet enchanting smile. Blinking in utter shock, her shyness completely dissipates as she smiles with a twitch in her eye to his_ lovely_ comment and grows quite the voice.

"I would **love** to," her voice is as clear as day, with no fear. She smiles just as dark, and with just as much power as his.

He rises with a surprising, yet satisfied look upon his face. "Ah, alas she speaks," he willingly takes her hand with great care. He leads her into a paced movement upon the floor, just fast enough to attract the eyes of the room and just slow enough to voice a few thoughts.

"I hate to admit it," she starts as she looks to him. His eyes as hypnotizing as she remembers, and she refuses to looks away. "but this is quite nice." she smiles sincerely.

He gives the slightest chuckle, "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Indeed, though you haven't changed a bit."

He lowers his grasp upon her torso, "Oh, but you have, my dear." he voices as she quietly gasps. "In all of the right places, might I add." his grin becomes more defined.

"Always the flirt," her eyes become more narrow as tightens his grip on her. Yet her smile remains, as her hand rises from his shoulder to his neck and squeezes it tightly, almost murduringly. "Not to mention the better dancer, and...better...singer... Don't try anything stupid now," she smiles more proud with his reaction to her touch and spins her on the dance floor.

"Tell me," his voice vibrates her ears. "why exactly are you here?" he asks as innocently as inhumanly possible.

Her smile only grows larger knowing she has something over him... Doesn't she always?

"Surely, with your magnificent power you could figure that out on your own," she knows, that little devil.

His smile lowers just a little, "If you are so kind as to remember, the last time we had our lovely meeting, you were less than welcoming to the power that I had over you." he becomes a little more stern.

She lightly gives him a seductive giggle. "Well, it is nothing in which concerns you, _**dear**_," she mocks his little pet name.

His smile grows again, "And yet here you are...dancing... in my arms," he forces her closer, inches from his face. "With total trust," he spins her again. "Quite the noble leap of faith, for one who has a history of "it's not fair's" and runaways, my love."

Her grip looses on his neck as she lovingly moves her hand back to its original spot on his shoulder. With absolute care, she travels her hand down his chest and pulls herself even closer to him. She whispers, "Nice try," with a large smile plastered upon her face.

He huffs, "Well it was well worth the shot,"

They continue to dance to be beautiful melodic artistry that is the orchestra as they just enjoy each others company.

"You look beautiful tonight," he simply implies out of the blue. He pushes her back closer to himself in a selfish attempt to capture her.

"Don't push it,_** love**_." again she pushes way as she mocks him.

"Don't push what?" he acts dumbstruck. "I was only complementing you,"

"Boundaries," she almost interrupts him. "You make quite the nasty habit of pushing your, and everyone else's boundaries." she says factually.

Again he chuckles, "That is because it is my job to do so." again he forces her closer, with more force and keeps her close. "You have made it my job to do so, have you not?"

She just smiles enjoying _his_ trust in _her_ and only pulls _herself_ closer to _him. _

"That is because you are very good at your job." both smiles grow exponentially.

"Naturally,"

Continuing to dance with one another, he spins her once more as he continues to push the imaginary boundaries. Becoming oh, so close to her, she lowers her gaze upon him.

"Dip me," she lightly commands with a hit of seduction.

"Gladly," swiftly does so in a trap to steal a passionate kiss.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**It has been a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time since I have written ANYTHING for Labyrinth and I kind of miss my wonderful and completely inappropriate fandom! Well, one night I was drawing a picture of a couple dancing in a ballroom, and, ironically, it ended up being these two, of course she is just a little bit older. I created a little dialogue between the two and this is what I think would happen if they EITHER met after a certain amount of time, OR they were role playing, hehe! ^-^**


End file.
